


Saving You

by Emojigal12318



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emojigal12318/pseuds/Emojigal12318
Summary: At Berk’s annual trading festival, Chief Hiccup was prepared for anything. Or, at least, he thought he was. When an old ‘friend’ unexpectedly arrives, Hiccup must make a choice- himself, or the other dragon riders?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“A little to the left,” announced Tuffnut. “No, your other left. Now more towards the right. Now another little to the left. Now left a little more-“ He and Ruffnut burst into a fit of giggles before Tuff could continue.

“Oh for the love of Thor!” Exclaimed Hiccup, almost dropping his end of the banner completely. “Fishlegs, is this centred?”

“Actually, Hiccup, the twins were right. A little more to the left. There.” Hiccup held the banner in place, and grabbed the jar of sticky worm saliva he and the riders had collected previously that day, before throwing it to Astrid to hold up her end.

“I still don’t understand why we are going through so much trouble,” huffed Snotlout, angrily. “First, we wake up in the middle of the night. Then, we ambush a group of sleeping sticky worms, almost becoming their breakfast. Following that, we spend 3 hours decorating the village- it’s only a couple of traders!”

Berk’s annual trading festival, where all the traders for miles come to exchange their goodies with the Berkians. It has been around for decades, and had grown to become the biggest festival of the year.

“Just because my dad isn’t chief, doesn’t mean it’s not a big deal, Snolout.” Hiccup said as he climbed off of Toothless’ back, pushing the Nightfury’s head away as he goes to lick him.

“It’s going to be great, son.”

Son. That was something Hiccup still wasn’t used to. Well, coming from a female voice, that is. Even after 6 months, he found it hard to acknowledge his mum being around- and his dad not so much.

“Valka!” Astrid said, breaking the awkward silence which was rapidly developing. “What have you been up to?”

“Well, Cloudjumper and I just finished our morning flight.” At this point, the other dragons nudged their riders, as if to say that they should have had theirs. Well, all apart from Hookfang, who instead blasted Snotlout’s bottom, setting it on fire, sending him running to the nearest water station, and the twins into yet more excessive laughter. “The place looks amazing,” she then stated, turning back to her son, as if she hadn’t noticed the problematic events taking place behind her. “Your father would be proud, Chief.”

“Just Hiccup will do, thanks.”

“Anyway,” Snotlout said to his cousin, after returning from extinguishing his bottom in one of Sven’s sheep’s water troughs, obviously not acknowledging the awkward silence overcoming the vikings once more. “What if we end up in another Trader Johann situation? What if you fail at noticing someone who is trying to kill us all again.” He laughed.

“We won’t.” Astrid said, before Hiccup had the chance to say a word. “We have already checked out every trader coming today- them and their backgrounds. Also, Snotlout, since your brain is apparently the size of a pea, you may not remember none of us noticed that Johann would turn out to be… whatever he was,” she shivered. “And that includes you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Hiccup and I have some more decorating to do. Stormfly, Toothless, come.”

After Astrid had left with the dragons, obviously please with herself, Hiccup took the initiative to follow Astrid away from the Great Hall, and towards the academy, leaving the twins, still giggling and making remarks about the ‘bum on fire’ situation, Snotlout, looking angry, muttering under his breath, arms folded across his chest, and Valka Fishlegs, looking rather amused by the entire encounter.

…

“I thought we were going to decorate some more?”

“Hiccup, where on the island isn’t covered in banners, balloons and torches already?” Hiccup briefly tilted his head to the side as if to say ‘true’. Astrid continued. “Anyway, Dragon Boy, I thought we could do something nice, just you and me. How about a race to Itchy Armpit?”

“Do I even have a choice?” Hiccup said, knowing fine well he didn’t.

“Not even a little one.” Astrid laughed. She was definitely the most stubborn person Hiccup knew, excluding himself.

“Doesn’t matter, I’d do anything for you, milady.”

Just a they were about to take off, Hiccup leaned back in hesitation.

“What if someone needs me?” he said, the hesitant look remaining on his face. He began to fiddle with Toothless’ tail fin, his prosthetic clicking against the pedal as he does so. “I’m the chief now. Maybe I can’t just go ‘goofing off’ anymore. My dad never did.”

“Hiccup,” Astrid began, sighing as she remembered how many times she has had the exact conversation. “Before you start again, you are good enough! Don’t forget that you are only 20. You need a social life too. Berk wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for you, and you know that, just as well as anyone. So, you should cut yourself some slack and come have fun.” She rounded off her motivational speech, waiting for Hiccup to protest once more.

Silence.

“Valka was right you know.” Astrid stated. “Stoick would be so proud of you.”

With that, Hiccup turned to Astrid, smiled, and leaned in for a kiss, after realising that their dragons on which they were sitting had moved closer to one another.

“Thank you,” he said. “For everything.” Just before their lips touched, Hiccup began his flight, giving himself a 30 second head-start.

“Last one there needs to clean out Gobber’s earwax!” Hiccup yelled, before zooming off further towards the horizon. Astrid smiled, pre take-off, admiring the boy, flying through the air as if he hadn’t just had a breakdown.

“You are so on.”

Astrid hesitated herself before take-off, giving herself time for one thought, which she quickly dismissed.

Was Snotlout right? No, she told herself. Everything will be fine. Nothing can go wrong now… can it?


	2. Chapter 2

“Woo hoo!” Astrid yelled, her hair billowing in the wind. She missed this- long, morning races with Hiccup, where the two could just be free, without a care in the world. Well, no care other than beating the other to the finish line. “Keep up, Dragon Boy!”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Previously, he was hanging back, letting Astrid take the lead, as usual, but after that remark...

“Toothless, plasma blast!” Hiccup yelled, mid barrel-roll, sending the purple balls of flame in spirals around his competitor. He then used the opportunity to crank up the Nightfury’s speed, takin the lead for the upmost time.

“Hey!” Astrid yelled in return, as she manoeuvred Stormfly, narrowly missing the blasts. She knew that she didn’t really stand a chance against beating Hiccup, especially not when he is riding Toothless, but she didn’t care. Just being here, flying high in the open air, with the one that she loved was enough. She fingered Her betrothal necklace gently, and stared at the man ahead of her.

I meant what I said back on the edge, Astrid thought. I can’t imagine a world without you in it.

“What was that?” Hiccup yelled.

Shoot. Astrid, completely unaware that she had spoken out loud, replied with a basic ‘nothing’, before urging Stormfly onward, trying to do the impossible task of beating Hiccup in the last 100m of the race to Itchy Armpit.

...

“Ah,” Hiccup said, as he gracefully landed onto the island, which is a tad different to the crash-landing he experienced the first time they explored there. “Nice flying, Bud.”

Astrid then landed, dismounting beside him, before strutting over and punching him on the shoulder.

“Owww!” Hiccup exclaimed, rubbing his arm on the area that he knew was going to leave yet another bruise. “What? WHAT? What did I do now?”

“That was for beating me and making me clean Gobber’s earwax.”

“I know I said all those years ago that I would get used to this, but I most certainly haven’t!”

“And this,” she leaned in, brushing her lips against his. “Is for everything else.”

Hiccup stood back, thinking over what had just happened. “Now I get where I was coming from. Still, tough, you don’t need to punch me!” The couple broke out into staggered, spontaneous laughter, before sitting against a tree, watching as the dragons played with one another, tumbling and rolling across the grass.

...

“So you’re saying that you would rather be blasted by a Scauldron than poisoned by a Snaptrapper? Really?”

“Yes!” Hiccup replied, laughing as he stared into Astrid’s eyes. “A Scauldron’s water blast would kill you instantly, whereas with a Snaptrapper bite you would have to suffer!”

“Yes, but with a Snaptrapper bite, there is still a chance of you surviving!”

“Wasn’t the whole point of the question the one that you would rather die from?”

Astrid rolled her eyes for the upmost time. “Fine, you win.”

“That’s a first!”

The two stared off into the distance. They had been sitting there chatting, or more realistically, bickering, for the past four hours, and by now, it was around three in the afternoon.

“We’d better be heading back,” Hiccup stated as he pulled back from a kiss. “The traders should be there around six for the feast , and if we factor in the hour flight, we won’t have long to prepare.”

“Prepare what, Hiccup?” Astrid said. “We have already completed everything anyone could possibly imagine- decorations, food, accommodation, storage, festivities and speeches.” She counted off her fingers one by one. “You can just relax.”

“Relax? Astrid!” Hiccup snapped. “What if something goes wrong? What if something happens? What if i screw up yet again, bringing back good old Hiccup the Useless?!” He pauses “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“Hiccup, you are not useless, no matter what you think. We were all stupid back then to think that. And you know that. You know that.” Astrid leans over and grabs his arm lightly, giving it a wee shake as she speaks. “Nothing will go wrong today.” He looks at her. “Do you know how I know that? Because you are Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III and you are the most stubborn Viking I know. Nothing can go wrong as long as you are in charge. You won’t let it.” She clambered to her feet, and extend her hand to Hiccup, who took it, and she pulled him up. “Now let’s go get ready to trade.”

The two Vikings mounted their dragons and took off. Despite the pep talk, Astrid couldn’t ignore the nagging voice in the back of her mind screaming that something was indeed going to happen. Ah, glorious PTSD, she thought, although still fretting slightly over the events to come.

...

A ship sails across the horizon, it’s mast blowing in the wind.

“How much longer?”

“Not long, sir! Should be there within the next couple of hours.”

“Good. Now, TO WORK! ALL OF YOU! We have a festival to kill, along with a particular Viking.”

Drago Bludvist smiles as he looks over he bow of the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mum,” Hiccup jumped off of Toothess’ back and ran over to the centre, near the forge, where Valka was talking to some passing villagers. “Has anything happened since we were away?”

“No, nothing. Please tell me you didn’t worry over the festival the entire time you were away?” Valka looked at Astrid expectantly, after Hiccup nervously laughed and scratched behind his neck.

“It’s fine,” Astrid said. “We were fine. Any news on timing?”

“Well we sent a terror mail to head trader Strouse, who says they are on-track for six.”

“Great, and the feast-”

“Is prepared and ready to go, along with everything else,” Astrid cut in. “Please stop worrying, Hiccup. It’ll be brilliant.”

As mother and son walked away, Astrid stepped over to Stormfly, and stroked her muzzle. She was good at speaking motivation to Hiccup, but the demon voices and events playing through her head had only gotten worse.

...

“Traders! At the docks!” Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another, before standing up from the bench, giving their dragons the ‘follow’ command, and following the Berkian down to the harbour, being followed closely behind by a large squad of excited Vikings.

Hiccup stepped down first, approaching Strouse. Boats were lined up in rows along the docks, all belonging to Traders, some from the other side of the archipelago. The ‘goodies’ that the traders had brought lined their boats- shimmering gold and metal, along with as many bottles and vials as one could count.

“Ah Master Hiccup! How wonderful it is to see you again!” After wincing slightly over the name, as it was the one Johann had used not so long ago, he decided to brush it off, not wanting to cause trouble. The two shook hands and Hiccup turned around to face the village.

“Let the trading festival commence!” Hiccup yelled out to the crowd, and before anyone could say his full name, the Berkians had swarmed the ships, searching through all of the treasure the traders had up for offer.

“Are you sure...”

“Yes, Hiccup. Now go and look for some of that squid ink that you wanted.”

He nodded and walked away. Little did Astrid know, Hiccup was experiencing the exact same thoughts as her.

...

“We’re here, sir,” Drago’s henchman said, saluting his leader.

“Good. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III,” He spat the words out. “You better watch your back.”

...

The great hall was packed as full as it had ever been. People were even standing, holding their food whilst chatting, not waiting to find a seat. The tables were lined with anything you could imagine- from roast chicken (Tuffnut wasn’t happy about this) to beans, and from corn on the cob to yaknog (which no one touched). Laughter could be herd echoing around the hall, as well as the excessive chatter exchanged between Traders and Berkians.

“So where is it you come from?” Sven asked a tall, dark haired trader.

“Oh, you know, I never really have settled. My parents were traders, so I’ve pretty much just been from the sea.” The man brushed his braids out of his face and fingered his metal arm, which looked realer than ever.

Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and the others were sitting at the top table. The chief was staring out, watching the happy faces of his people as hey learned of each other’s adventures.

“So,” Snotlout said, whips ripping another piece of yak off of the bone he was holding. “When does the party begin?”

“Later tonight,” Astrid replied for the upmost time. “Learn to have some patience, Snotlout, please,” She looks at the way he was eating the meat, juice dripping down his chin. “...and maybe some manners.”

The twins, after head butting one another, their eyes beginning to roll back into their heads, decided to join in the conversation.

“Is that when we get to blow things up?” Tuffnut asked, bouncing in her seat eagerly, quickly joined by her brother.

“What? No!” Fishlegs stated abruptly, looking up from the book he was reading on the history of the festival. “No one is blowing anything up!”

“What? No fair!” Tuffnut exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart. “You said we could!”

“I said you could use Barf and Belch to help light the bonfire, not blow things up!”

“Ah potato tomato.”

“Umm... that’s not how the quote-“ Fishlegs just stopped, waking his hand in a dismissive way once the twins bashed their heads once more.

“Hey, I thought you only researched dragons?” Tuffnut said, as Astrid turned away from the conversation. She glanced over at her betrothed, nothing he was still staring at the same spot, and hadn’t eaten a thing.

“Hey, Hiccup? You ok?”

“What?” He spun around quickly to look at her. “Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine... do you recognise that guy?” He pointed to the man Sven was talking to. “I don’t remember asking him.”

“Neither do I, but we must have, otherwise, how would he have gotten in here?” Astrid attempted to reassure him, but both of them now shared the same doubts-

Was there an intruder on Berk?


	4. Chapter 4

“Speech!” shouted a Berkian, who turned out to be one other than Tuffnut. The feast was finished, and the villagers and traders were looking up at their chief expectantly.

“Umm..” Hiccup got to his feet, and Astrid gave him an encouraging pat on the back. “Thank you.” He nodded to the Tuff, rolling his eyes at him, as he began to jump up and down on the spot. “Fellow Berkians!” Hiccup yelled after clearing his throat. “Today marks the beginning of the 34th annual trading festival, and I am honoured to be your chief during it.” The crowd erupted into cheers, the majority of the Vikings high on excitement and mead. “Also” Hiccup continued. “I am sure my dad, Stoick the Vast, is sad to miss it. May his soul rest on in Valhalla.” He looked at Valka, who nodded at himAnyway,” he paused for a moment, as the mystery trader shuffles in his seat, and gets up to leave. “Enjoy your evening, and look forward to the events continuing tomorrow.” With that, he pushed himself away from the table, and began running towards the doors, which had just slammed shut. Confused, the crowd looked around, whispering to one another, trying to find out where the chief was going, and why his speech was cut short. Astrid and Toothless exchanged a quick glance, before running after him themselves.

“Hiccup!” Astrid yelled, as soon as she and the dragon had exited the great hall. “Hiccup!”

He whipped his head around, stopping for a second, before putting a finger to his lips and nodding his head, signalling for her to follow. The pair raced forward, joining Hiccup in doing whatever he was doing.

Hiccup’s mind was racing. Of course something was going to go wrong, he thought. Of course someone shady is going to show up, and probably try to attack me or the village . I’m Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III! When does anything I do not end in danger? They continued to run, until they reached the centre of Berk, where there was nothing or no one to be seen. Hiccup stood, turning around in circles, trying to find something, and failing.

“What are you looking for?” Astrid began after catching up to him, before being ‘shh’ed again by him. Her and Toothless exchanged yet another look and use watched as Hiccup looked around. Suddenly, they heard a rustling noise coming from a bush.

“There,” Hiccup pointed in the direction of the noise, and drew his Gronckle-iron sword. Following his actions, Astrid crept closer, drawing her axe as she did so, and Toothless joined in by developing a plasma blast, ready to shoot.

“The trader, from the hall. The one we didn’t recognise,” Hiccup explained, his weapon still in hand. “He left during my speech.” He paused. “I have a bad feeling about this one, Astrid.”

As the two approached, the shrub started rustling even more, almost shaking uncontrollably. Directly before Toothless was about to let fire, a figure emerged from the bush, but it was not who they suspected.

“Strouse?” the pair exclaimed, and Toothless extinguished the blast. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah Master Hiccup! I was just looking through these magnificent flowers.” Sitting right in front of them was a bush of red oleander flowers, which had bloomed perfectly It was spring, after all. “Did you know that red oleander flowers can produce a creamy gel if harvested at the right hour? It can be almost as valuable as a dragon eye these days! Almost, that is.”

“How interesting.” Hiccup said, hiding the sarcasm caused by nerves in his voice a best as possible. Strouse didn’t seem to notice. “Hey, did you happen to see a dark-haired man run by here? Trader?”

“I’m afraid not, Master Hiccup. Actually, I’ve never heard of any trader who matches that description. There was a boat, at the docks.” He paused, but Hiccup urged him on. “A boat I didn’t recognise to be one of my traders.”

“Did you catch any details? A crest? A person? A scroll? Anything?“ Astrid urged.

“This is important, Strouse, the lives of the Berkians and the Traders could be at stake here.” Hiccup added, purposefully.

“No, Master Hiccup, I can only apologise that I can’t be of more assistance. Can I interest you in some red oleander gel?”

“That’s okay, thanks Strouse.” Hiccup replied, only half listening as he thought about the situation.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another. This was the breaking point. This confirmed their suspicions- there was indeed an intruder on Berk.

“Strouse, round up all of the traders, get them back to their boats, and tell the villagers to return to their homes. Also, tell the other dragon riders to meet us in the air. Lock all the doors, windows, stables, anything that could give someone access to anyone or anything. Astrid, Toothless, follow me.” After letting out her call fo Stormfly, Astrid mounted the Deadly Nadder, closely followed by Hiccup on Tootless.

Before the dragon riders took off thee trader questioned. “Master Hiccup, is there any chance of your telling me why?”

The chief answered bluntly, before taking to the skies. “There is a imposter on the island.”

“TO THE GREAT HALL! NOW!” yelled Hiccup, and the pair zoomed off into the night sky, leaving Strouse running below them in a similar direction. But before they arrived, something happened. Something drastic. Something life changing. Something confirming that Hiccup and Astrid’s worries about an attack were actually accurate.

The Great Hall burst into flames.


	5. Chapter 5

“No, no, no, no, NO!” Hiccup yelled, as he and Astrid zoomed towards the great hall. The entire building was engulfed with flames, which radiated enough smoke to fill the entire archipelago.

“Hiccup,” Astrid stated, worriedly, and the two dragons stopped momentarily, hovering directly outside the array of ash. “We’ll never be able to fly through that smoke!”

“Well, we have to try.” Hiccup pushed Toothless forward, flying at lightning speed through the cloud. After a moment’s hesitation, Astrid followed. Although she was unable to find him in amongst the ash, she pushed forward, knowing exactly where he was headed. She could only hope he was ok.

As she strained onwards, she began to notice rubble flying through the air, racing at 100mph, not stopping for anyone. The first few piece of rock were easily dodged, but the massive chunk of wood rapidly flying towards her was not.

“Stormfly, spine-shot!” She yelled just in the nick of time, as the wood splintered and split in half directly before it hit her.

“Phew,” she said, leaning forward to stoke the deadly Nadder. “That was close, girl,” she shuddered. “...Probably too close for my liking if I’m being honest..” Astrid sat up straight again, ready to regain speed to help Hiccup and the rest of the village, but before she could, a large piece of rock flew forward and whacked Stormfly. The two separated, and began plummeting downwards.

“Aaah!” Astrid yelled, in the hopes that Hiccup could hear her over the blaze, but before she had a chance to even finish her shout, she hit the ground, and everything went black.

...

Hiccup raced forward, dodging the rocks and rubble as he went.

“Nice flying, bud.” Hiccup said, nervous undertones still filling his voice. For all he knew, the rest of his tribe could be dead, along with all the traders for miles, meaning other islands will need to suffer. Dead. Just like his dad. Dead. All because he, the chief, let an intruder onto the island. Stop thinking like this, he said to himself. Just focus on getting to the great hall and doing your bit. The smoke was beginning to get thicker now, making Hiccup sure that he was nearing the destruction. As he landed in front of what once was the regal centre point on Berk, it became apparent to him just how devastating it was. Vikings crowded outside of it, murmuring to themselves, trying to find out if everyone is ok.

“Mum!” Hiccup yelled, as he spotted Valka climbing on top of Cloudjumper, the other dragon riders mounting up too.

“Hiccup! You’re alright!” Valka exclaimed, jumping off of her dragon once again and running towards her son.

“Yes- is everyone else?”

“There are still a few people inside. Hiccup,” Valka added, before her son ran off once more. “Where’s Astrid?” That caught Hiccup’s attention. He whipped his head around to face his mother, an anxious look on his face.

“I don’t know.. she was flying right behind me! Why is she not here? Is she ok? Did something happen?” Hiccup began nervous rambling, something he did a lot these days

“I’m sure she’s ok, son.” Valka said, although doubt filled her voice. Filled with anxiety, and anger at himself, he started to shout commands at the riders.

“Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, go and look for Astrid. She’s to to be somewhere in amongst the ash. Snotlout, mum, you stay here with me.” Snotlout opened his mouth to make a remark about him being so bossy, but bit it back, not wanting to cause any more trouble. The riders nodded in return and set off to their posts. Hiccup turned to face those who remained with him.

“What are you going to do?” Snotlout asked his cousin, for once with no undermining tone.

“Go in there and help them.” Hiccup nodded towards the blaze.

“You can’t!” Valka cried. “It’s too dangerous!”

“Someone needs to and as chief, it might as well be me.” Before accepting anymore objections, Hiccup ran towards the blaze, leaving the pair standing, calling after him and Toothless frantically pacing around them.

...

Inside of the hall was roasting, as you would imagine if the building was on fire. Hiccup could feel himself sweating as he wiped his brow and ran onwards. All around him, he could see debris and flames, engulfing what was once the main feature of his home village. Anger bubbling up from inside is chest powered him onwards through the flames.

“Hiccup! Chief!” He heard a Berkian shout. He raced towards the noise to find a woman, cradling her baby.

“Follow me.” Hiccup said calmly, the frustration extinguishing and he returned back to his normal selfless, kind self. He led the woman out of the building, dodging any hazards as he did so. After safely handing the Viking to Valka and Snotlout, he sprinted back into the hall, determination fuelling him on, not even stopping to let out a small cough as the smoke began to enter his lungs.

...

Within 5 minutes, Hiccup had everyone out, and he stood beside his cousin, mother and fellow Vikings as he gazed into the explosion, his clothes ragged and torn from the fire, and his chest ponding from the smoke. . Everyone around him was helping one another, tending to injuries and burns, and discussing possible sources of the fire.

“Are you okay, son?” Valka asked Hiccup, who hadn’t broke glance with the flames in a few minutes. He didn’t reply.

“Hiccup?” Snotlout added, a tone of worry in his voice for once in is life, to no answer once more.

There’s something there, Hiccup thought. I can hear it. Dull though the noise was, Hiccup was in a trance by it, not focusing on anything around him. Just then,he all heard it. They all heard it. An ear-piercing scream splitting through the burning walls of the great hall. Without a second thought, he darted towards, and into the fire once more.

“NO!” “Hiccup!” Hiccup heard the worried shouts of his family members, alongside the nervous screeches of Toothless, but he ignored them. Someone is in there. Someone who needs his help. He scanned all around him staring up at the ceiling momentarily as he did so, noticing what state it is in. That could cave in at any minute, his thoughts raced once again. I have to save them. I have to get out of here! Unable to hold it in any longer, Hiccup started to cough, until he found that he couldn’t stop. The ash penetrated his lungs, drying up his air supply almost completely. Glancing round once more, he spotted a trader, a large rock lying on his right leg. He too was spluttering, except blood was coming up with it now.

“It’s... going... to... be... okay...” Hiccup choked out between coughs. He gently rolled the brick off of the trader’s leg, and the man let out a large groan as he did so. Knowing that they couldn’t really stay there a moment longer, Hiccup hauled the man into his arms. He was heavy, although that was the least of Hiccup’s worries at that moment in time. He could feel himself growing weak from the smoke, but pushed on, coughing through the pain.

He was approaching the door now. In just a minute now, we will be out of this, he thought, until his worse nightmare came true. He heard the creaking of the roof. We can make it, he thought. We can make it... we can make it... I can’t make it! Knowing what was coming, Hiccup reached the door and threw out the man, in just enough time to choke out;

“Toothless, catch.” He heard the breaking of the beam, and the crashing noise as it began to fall. Everything began to move as if in slow motion.

“HICCUP NO!” He heard Valka exclaim.

“HICCUP!”

Before he had time for anything else, he heard the ‘whoosh’ as Toohless swooped in, catching the man, And failing at his attempt to lunge and grab his rider.

The roof collapsed, taking him down with it.

Hiccup lay there, motionless.


	6. Chapter 6

What happened? Astrid sat up, clutching her head, her vision clouded over. She had no idea how long she had been out cold for and was nervous to find out. As she looked around her, she realised that she was still in the place in which she had fallen, and the smoke still filled the air. That explains why I can’t see properly, she thought. Where was Hiccup? Struggling to her feet, she recalled the events which took place not so long ago, though she was unaware of that. The sun was beginning to set now, and she could see the flames still burning bright. Suddenly, she remembered that she was shot down by a piece of flying rubble which hit Stormfly square in the centre of her chest. Stormfly.

“Stormfly?” Astrid called out, searching around her as best as she could. The grass around her was singed, and pieces of the once ancient monument lay around her, cracked, and burned. She called out for her dragon a few more times to no response. Extremely anxious now, she darted forward and shrieked for the Deadly Nadder once again, only this time, she heard a faint yelp. “STORMFLY!” She yelled and began sprinting forward and into a clearing, though slowing abruptly at what she saw. Men, hunters, tying up and muzzling her dragon, a stun dart sticking out of her neck. Before she could run any further, she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her backwards, covering her mouth with a cloth. She yelled, and struggled, but no matter what she did, she couldn’t break his hold. Instantly, she stopped fighting, when a dagger was pressed against her throat.

“Don’t say a word.” Drago threatened. “Or you’ll regret it.”

...

“ASTRID!” Hiccup bolted upright, clinging his chest as it groaned in protest. He began coughing violently before sitting ack against the headrest, wincing in pain. He was back in his room, tucked in his bed, meaning someone must have dug him out of the rubble. Toothless, he assumed. He quickly wiggled his right foot. At least I didn’t lose anther one, he thought. 

“Hiccup!” It was only after he had heard his mother speak, that he noticed the others in the room. Toothless and Valka sat next to his bed, Valka pressing a cold cloth to his forehead. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff stood around them, watching anxiously.

“Astrid..?” Hiccup asked again, this time calmer. The other riders looked down. He turned to his mother who sighed, and spoke softly.

“We’ll find her.”

“How long was I out?” Valka seemed taken aback by the question at first, but later realised she wasn’t surprised. “How long was I out?” Hiccup repeated, breaking her train of thought.

“A day and a half...”

“A DAY AND A HALF?! I’VE BEEN OUT FOR 36 HOURS AND SHE’S STILL GONE?! He leapt out of bed, his chest screaming as he did so, and for the first time, he noticed his head was pounding against his skull. None the less, he began pacing up and down, rambling at the same time.

“This is all my fault,” he said “All my fault. If I had ran faster, I would have made it out of the hall on time. If I hadn’t have gone back in the hall, I would have been able to go and find her immediately-“

“Hiccup...”

“If I hadn’t have flown so far ahead, I would have realised she was gone quicker. If I had got Toothless to blast the rocks, rather than dodging them, one wouldn’t have hit her which I assume is what happened-“

“Hiccup..”

“If I hadn’t have made her fly into the smoke, she would be safe and sound right now. If I hadn’t run after the trader, she wouldn’t have followed me. If I hadn’t let an intruder on the island in the first place, the great hall wouldn’t be gone, and everyone, including Astrid, would be safe. If I hadn’t let my dad jump in front of me, sacrificing his life for mine, none of this wold have happened! It’s all my fault!” He began tearing at his hair, and his friends watched him pace, not knowing what they could do to help.

“HICCUP!” Valka hadn’t meant to shout, but she knew it was the only way to get her son’s (and apparently everyone else in the room’s) attention. He whipped around to face the ground in front of her, tears streaming down his face. “None of this is your fault,” she paused. Do you know how many deaths there were?” Hiccup looked at her. “None. Do you know how many wee injured? A minimal amount. Do you know why that was?” Silence. “Because of YOU Hiccup, not me, not Snotlout, not anyone else, YOU. If you hadn’t have acted when you had, we could all be dead.” Hiccup smiled slightly, gazing into his mother’s eyes. “Astrid isn’t gone. She’s too stubborn for that. We will go out and find her, whilst you rest.” Her son sniffed, and walked away, but not towards his bed, where Valka expected I’m to be going. Instead, he walked over to his dragon, gave him a quick scratch under the chin, before swinging his left leg over, clipping it into the pedal.

“Hiccup, where are you-“

“I have to go,” He said, ignoring Fishlegs’ question, and flew off out his open bedroom window.

After a minute of silence, Tuffnut spoke:

“So... what do we do now?”

“We help him,” Valka replied, and she and the youths ran outside to take to the skies themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Where are you, Astrid? Hiccup thought. Where are you? Up, only 25m in the air, he scoured the ground for signs of his betrothed.

Berk, as he knew it, was gone. The great hall was in pieces, still burning as villagers threw buckets of water over it, attempting to tackle the blaze. The surrounding houses were destroyed by ash, smoke and rubble, probably beyond repair. Traders had set up camp in the village centre, as they were unable to sail due to the smoky cloud covering the island. Not to mention, there were imposters hidden somewhere on the island, whom, for all Hiccup knew, could attack at any given moment. The pains radiating from his head and chest had anything but subsided, but he didn’t care. All that mattered to him was finding Astrid.

All of a sudden, he pulled Toothless into a hover. Of course, he thought. The ship. Whilst turning and zooming towards the docks, he noticed his mother and the other dragon riders flying his way.

“What are you guys doing here?” Hiccup asked, although not in an aggressive way.

“We want to help... I thought you said that she fell this way?” Fishlegs pointed in the direction Hiccup had just come from.

“She did... or, she must have,” Hiccup replied. “But it’s been almost two days now- if she was fine, she would be back at Berk.” Noticing the look on Fishlegs’ face, he added: “My thoughts are, if she isn’t there, or back at Berk, whoever that trader was, has her. Mom,” he turned to Valka. “You said no one has left the island, right?”

“Well, yes.”

“Meaning if we have scouted everywhere else, and they really have Astrid, they would want to make a getaway. Which means-“

“The docks!” The riders shouted in unison, even though it didn’t grammatically finish Hiccup’s sentence.

“Come on, let’s go- if we hurry, we might make it.” The squad flew though the air, as they had done many times for leisure, training and battles. Soaring across Berk as fast as they possibly could, meaning Hiccup was ahead by miles, they raced to the harbour, wishing to Thor that they make it on time.

...

“Let me out of here!” Astrid yelled, as she pulled on the bars, locking her into the cage stationed below-deck. She had only awoken once again Shortly beforehand, but she had been able to see and hear enough to know she was on a boat. A boat which was just about to leave Berk. I hope Hiccup’s okay, she thought as tried pulling at the bars once again. Despite a slight pain in her head, she was fit and ready to fight her way out of there, no matter what it took. The hunters guarding the cage simply laughed at her attempts, so she picked up the flask of water they had left so generously for her, and flung it at one of their heads, knocking them out, cold.

“Boss!” The remaining guard shouted, presumably up-deck. “The prisoner is wreaking havoc again!”

“Let me show her whose in charge here.”

“But sir...”

“YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! Now, let me speak to the girl.” That voice. Astrid knew that voice. But from where? As she heard footsteps clunk down the stairs, she attempted to wrack her brain of any knowledge she may have of who this could be. Dagur? She thought. No, he has changed, and is living with Mala now anyway. Alvin? Nope, he made peace with us. Crogan? Dead. Johann? Dead. Viggo? Dead. That only left one person.

“Oh no,” she said cursing herself for speaking out-loud.

“Oh yes,” came the reply.

Drago entered the room, a spear in hand, and a giant smirk across his face.

...

“Now,” Hiccup explained as they drew closer to their destination. “Look for a ship which is out-of-place amongst the rest. I know it is further towards the back of the docks.”

“And then what?” Snotlout asked. The cheeky tone had returned making Hiccup roll his eyes.

“Then,” He replied. “You wait for the signal, we go below deck. I’ll distract whoever is there, whilst you guys break Astrid out.”

“What if she’s not there?”

“She will be, Snotlout,” Valka responded, looking the opposite way at her son.

“You said that we had to break said out... how would we go about doing that?” Tuffnut questioned.

“Well-“ Before, the chief could finish, the twins cut in once again.

“That’s what we thought.” Ruffnut said. “We will just have to...”

“BLOW IT UP!” After yelling this in unison, the two smacked their heads together, making themselves see stars.

“Okay...” Hiccup wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. “Maybe hold back on the blowing up until we are all out of there?”

“But then we can light it up?”

“Sure...”

“Yeah!” That earned the two another head butt in their eyes, and the two started whispering about what mischief they were going to cause.

“Permission to knock those two off of Barf and Belch?” Snotlout asked.

“NO SNOTLOUT!” Hiccup, Valka and Fishlegs answered abruptly.

“Shut up guys.” Snotlout then crossed his arms and started muttering to himself about how he never got to do anything fun.

“That’s it!” Hiccup declared, pointing to a ship. “Let’s go guys! We have a friend to save.” With that, the riders swooped down, ready to save Astrid, no matter what it took.

...

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Drago paced up and down outside of the cage, laughing at how angry, yet defenceless Astrid was.

“Let me go right now!”

“And why should I do that?”

“Because the chief and the king of dragons will be here any minute.” Astrid thought about Hiccup and Toothless, hoping that she was right, that they were coming for her.

“Ah, good. Exactly what I was hoping for.” Okay, she no longer wanted that to be true. Seeing the confusion on he face, Drago elaborated. “You have led them right to us. Perfect opportunity for me to get m revenge and kill Hiccup now, don’t you think?”

“No...” Astrid murmured.

“Yes.” Drago laughed once again. As he did so, he heard large thumps from the upper deck and dust began to fall from the ceiling. Then, this was followed by sounds of fire being shot and the screams and shouts from his crew. “That’ll be him then. Time to have some fun!”

“NO!” Astrid yelled, yanking on the bars with all her might, to no avail.

He was going to kill Hiccup.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fishlegs, watch out!" Hiccup shrieked as a flaming arrow flew through the air, ready to hit Meatlug. The gang had been fighting ever since they first arrived at the docks. Burning dragon root arrows soared across the sky, and blasts of lava, gas, plasma and fire spewed down to earth, melting the boat below them. "Remember, we don't want to destroy the boat- not yet at least. We need to get Astrid out safely first." It was a deadly fight, and so far, they were winning. After a series of dodges, attacks, commands to their dragons and near misses, the riders finally managed to land on the deck, Toothless touching down first. As soon as he landed, all of the hunters' eyes were on him, as well as their fire. Toothless jumped out of the way of the first few arrows, then was forced into hovering slightly before returning to the earth. Before another round was loaded and fired, the Nightfury plasma blasted all of the weaponry, whilst the other youths (and Valka) grabbed the soldiers from behind, and threw them into the murky waters around them. Once the last man was tossed overboard, Hiccup turned to face the riders and signalled to the staircase leading down below deck, a finger at his lips. The others nodded before slowly creeping down, after their leader. Hiccup could have sworn he heard voices, but before he could listen intently, they subsided to the point where he wondered if he had imagined them. He tiptoed down the stairs, careful to avoid any which look like they may creak, closely followed by his peers. Once he had checked that the coast was clear, they ran down the centre of the rows of cages. Dragon capturing cages, Hiccup thought.

"Split up," he said, and the others nodded again, knowing this was not the time to disagree with their leader. It was like a maze of traps and confinement areas down there, which the group were cautious to avoid.

"Over here!" Valka yelled, and the riders raced in the direction of her voice, to where they found the cage in which Astrid stood, the colour completely drained from her face. "Hiccup, you've got to get out of here," Astrid said, trying to swallow the tremble in her voice. Hiccup picked up on it immediately.

"What? No. I'm not leaving you. Not again. Are you hurt?"

"No, but if you don't get out of here soon, you will be."

"What are you-"

"Just trust me," she paused. "It's him," she stammered. "And he wants you gone."

"Who?"

"Me," Hiccup whipped his head around and made eye contact with his worst enemy.

"Drago," He hissed. "Let her go."

"Now, now, dragon conquerer, don't be so hasty." He stopped momentarily, and let the glare between the two build up until it was shooting daggers at the other. "I hear congratulations are in order- you are the new chief of Berk, right?" He cackled, and stared at Hiccup, as if he would never look away.

"What do you want?" Hiccup was abrupt once more, fury building up inside him like the plasma in his dragon. He killed my father, Hiccup thought. And now he's joking about it? Why that insolent, little... He composed himself, knowing fine well that the worst thing he could do in Drago's eyes would be being himself. Kind, calm, and just overall, Hiccup-y. But he was wrong. Drago just laughed at his attempts and spoke the obvious.

"You already know what I want. I want you, and I want you dead." He paused, and began swinging the spear which Hiccup hadn't even realised he was holding, in circles, still staring at his target. "Now," He said, still looking amused with himself. "I am willing to bargain with you."

"Which would mean..."

"You give yourself up to me, and the girl lives."

"No Hiccup! Don't do it!" Astrid bellowed. "Not for me!" It was the first time Hiccup had heard her speak for a while, but for once, (or a lot more than once, now I think about it), he ignored her, still staring at the murderer standing directly in front of him.

"Silence!" Drago bellowed, banging his spear off the bars of the cage, though not breaking eye contact, but the chief's thought chain.

"You think you're so smart, luring me here for her." Hiccup pointed to Astrid. Drago smirked. "A genius. Legendary. You also still think the same about capturing an alpha. For killing my father. For the battle you fought that day, even though you lost." It was Hiccup's turn to smile now. But you're not. I managed to move the king of dragon's, the alpha's egg, to safe hands, which just so happened to be my mother's. I managed to save everyone else in my tribe, countless times against some of our worst foes. I also led the Berkians into battle that day, when we won. You haven't realised that I am just as good as you, Drago," He put his hands out to the side, as if to show the area around him. " We all are. Oh, and another thing you haven't realised, is that the entire time you have been talking to me, my comrades have picked the lock on the cage door, and have escaped here, and your clutches yet again, which was easy since we have already taken care of all your weak defensive crew." Drago looked around him, as if checking that what he was saying was true, before sneering at the chief. "Now all that's left for me to do is leave," Hiccup continued. "But you would just stop me. Right? So, I have also got my friends Ruff, Tuff, Barf and Belch over there," He signalled to the stairway. "...To fill the area around you with Zippleback gas which they are going to ignite right about..." He pulled on his fireproof mask as quick as he possibly could. "NOW!" Suddenly, the boat burst in flames, just as fast as the great hall, and Hiccup ran up the already burning stairs, jumped on Toothless, and he and the others took to the air once again.

...

"That was AWESOME!" Tuffnut hollered, banging his head against his sister's, again.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked Astrid, the tension and anger completely leaving his voice. He pulled Toothless closer to Stormfly, and brushed some dust off of her shoulder. "No injuries? Poison? Burns?-"

"Fine," she grinned. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Been better," He half-heartedly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I swore to protect this village and that's exactly what I haven't been doing- especially not these past few days."

"Yes you have, Hiccup, you even said so to Drago for Thors sake!"

"No, I haven't. It was all a lie to cause a distraction. I should have listened to my instincts telling me that something was going to go wrong. I should have known, and I should have acted to protect my people."

If you hadn't have flown to the hall, those 'people' you speak of, would have been burned alive. If you hadn't have come and rescued me, I would be on a ship, sailing away from Berk, maybe forever... or worse. Even though you didn't 'predict the future' and just know that something was going to happen, doesn't make you a bad chief." Silence. "How many times have you saved our necks? Countless. How many times have you risked your own life for ours? Numerous. You are an amazing chief, Hiccup, and you need to realise that. I think it, Valka thinks it, as well as Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and absolutely everyone back on Berk, well, maybe not Mildew!" The two laughed. "We all think that, Hiccup. Now it's your turn."

There was quiet for a few moments, as the two looked at one another, and the sun setting behind them, until Hiccup spoke.

"Thanks, Astrid. For everything," He smiled and drew her into a hug, which was awkward, as they were on the backs of dragons. Even after they had separated, they held onto one another's hands, and gazed into each other's eyes. "Let's go home."

"Umm... I'm not sure we can do that just yet..." Fishlegs pointed down below them, the worry rapidly rebuilding in his voice.

There, was an army of Scauldrons, gliding through the water, with hundreds of hunters riding on theIr backs. The riders looked up. In front of them was a mass of Snaptrappers, ready to fire at not only them, but the whole of Berk at the command of their leader. Drago was seated on the largest of the pack, spear still in hand, and he pulled on the chain which was muzzling the dragon, forcing it into a hover. Hiccup and the riders did the same.

“You see, Dragon Conquerer. I am smart and I will destroy your village in the end, taking you down with it, although, not without you suffering first, of course. Ready to witness the deaths of everyone and everything you've ever known?" He stopped to laugh at the look on Hiccup's face. "You deserve nothing. Not after how you treated me, the real conquerer. I will END you, just like I ended your father. If you don't believe me, wait and see for yourself."

Then, he commanded his fliers and gliders to begin firing at the village, destroying what was left of Berk. Hiccup stared at the chaos, his heart in his mouth as he contemplated what to do. After that moment of thinking, he could only bring himself to say one thing to the riders staring at him, terrified. Something really, truly, extraordinarily Hiccup of him.

"Da, da, da, we're dead."


	9. Chapter 9

“Well Hiccup?” Snotlout asked, angrily, knowing fine well his cousin wasn’t listening, despite the situation. “What’s the plan?”

“I... I don’t know,”

“What do you mean you don’t know!” Snotlout was yelling now, much to the anger of the other riders, who watched Hiccup wince and cower with every word. “You’re Hiccup! You are our leader! You always have a plan! Why don’t you know? Huh, chief? Why, when everyone we love is in danger you go back to Hiccup the Useless.” Hiccup was shaking now, a single tear rollin down his cheek.

“Snotlout, stop.” Astrid said, trying to stay calm. Fury was roaring inside her, willing to be let out but she knew it would only make things worse.

“And seriously, ‘da da da we’re dead’? Is that all your simple brain could say when we are all probably going to die?! Yes, Hccup, everyone is going to die because of you.”

“Snotlout.”

“Because you couldn’t protect those who you swore to. Because you are a lousy chief. And now we are all going to die!” He threw hiss hands in the air and spat at his cousin. “Just like your father.”

“SNOTLOUT FOR THORS SAKE SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL DECAPITATE YOU MYSELF!” Astrid screamed at the boy before her. he one torturing her betrothed. She gripped her axe, pulled it from her back and threw it at him, just narrowly missing his head. Snotlout raged at her, ready to fight, but Hookfang held him back. She turned to face Hiccup, but then noticed he wasn’t there. Frantically, she looked around as the others around her stared, continuing to register everything that ha just happened. After a minute of worrying, Astrid broke the silence, looking at the others who still were unresponsive.

“Hey guys?” They didn’t answer. “Guys?” Nothing. “GUYS!” They looked at her, even Snotlout, who was still fuming. “Where’s Hiccup?” The riders glanced around, before they, eyes-widened, looked at her, ear clouding their faces, Snotlout and Valka especially.

Hiccup is gone, again. It’s her not son, the only family she has left. Valka was frantic looking for him, her brain urging her to jump off of Cloudjumper and search the ground. She couldn’t lose him. Not again. She stayed in the air, watching the others do the same, apart from Snotlout, who sat on Hookfang, shaking and biting his nails. It’s his fault, Valka thought. All his fault.

Snotlout knew this, hence the nail-biting and trembling. He had forced his cousin into a horrid mindset, and now he’s lost, Thor knows where! Captured? Hiding? Injured? Battling? Dead? No matte how much he wanted to help, he couldn’t snap himself out of it, even wen he felt a tear rolling down his cheek. The one person that could help them, save his Dad, his family, and all the Berkians, he, Snotlout, had either got him in hiding captured or dead. What kind of cousin was he? Hookfang looked up, sensing his dears distress, and grunted. He normally wasn’t caring, but he knew what Snotlout was thinking he had done, and knew he needed to try and comfort him, so that they could help the others. Instead of that proffered scenario, Snotlout simply reached a hand out and pushed the dragon’s head away as hard as he could, which was rather gentle due to the shaking, to be honest, before bursting into tears completely.

Valka watched the boy, but couldn’t bring herself to comfort him. Not whilst Hiccup was missing. She copied, Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins in searching around them, skies and land, trying to find their leader enforce they went into battle. The destruction was vast now, with houses being destroyed left right and centre, the great hall in even more pieces, even though most of the Vikings thought that impossible. People were attempting to take cover, although failing as there was now not really anywhere to hide.

Astrid looked at the village she called home, and cried out for Hiccup. Whilst he was gone, They stood no chance in battle. Not in one this big. Not against Drago. She refused to believe that he was dead, so she continued to pace up and down the same area of sky, Stormfly whining every time they turned. Astrid knew she was finding this hard too.

“There!” Fishlegs broke everyone’s train of thought as he screamed out and pointed over towards Drago. Hiccup was flying towards him. Hiccup was flying towards him, alone.

Hiccup was going to get himself killed.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hiccup!” Astrid yelled, abandoning the others in her race to catch up with the chief. He was miles ahead now, and she knew Toothless was A LOT faster than Stormfly. I’ll never make it, she thought. But I have to try. “Hiccup!” She shouted again, once more to not even a glance. Astrid saw Drago laughing out of the corner of his eye. Toothless surprisingly began to slow down, apprehensive, despite Hiccup’s attempts to urge him onwards. Astrid shook er head slightly, and took the opportunity to power ahead. The Nightfury was almost at a hover as the Deadly Nadder raced towards it. Toothless, still in panic with everything going on and his master’s reaction, formed a plasma blast, and was about t fire when he realised who it was. “Hiccup,” She tried again, softer this time. Hiccup’s head flashed around to face her, and she noticed the anger, fear and determination in his eyes, as well as his tear-stained cheeks. She pulled Stormfly up beside him, and the two ended up being just a number of meters away from Drago himself, who had turned away to continue to destroy Berk, after he saw Astrid halting Hiccup’s rapid approach. “Please, Hiccup,” She continued. “Listen to me.” He didn’t reply, just simply let himself begin crying once more.

“It’s all my fault,” He sniffed, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

“No, it’s not, Hiccup. How many times do we need to have the same chat?”

“As many times as you choose, because I’ll never listen, Astrid. Do you know why?” She didn’t answer. “Because it’s the truth, and there is no escaping that. My father, along with Thor knows how many Berkians, are dead and I’m just expected to believe in myself? For not protecting them? I don’t think so.” He sighed, and tried to pull away again, but Toothless wouldn’t budge. “Come on, Bud.” Nothing. “Toothless, move! Please!” He never eve shifted an inch.

“Do you think this is how your father would wan you to react?”

“My father is dead, Astrid.”

“So?”

“So even if he was alive, I was never good enough. I am simply Hiccup the Useless. I may as well give myself up.”

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, if you so much as let Drago lay a talon on you, I will be down there, reeking hell and killing you myself,” He smiled slightly at this. “Now we don’t wan that, do we?”

“Never, Milady.”

“Then come on, Chief Hiccup, the ride of this village. The reason we made peace with the dragons. The reason we are all still here today. The cutest, selfless, most stubborn Viking I know. We have a war to win, which you, me, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Valka and everyone know that you are the only hope we have,” Hiccup flew closer to his future wife, and let her brush the tears off his face. A newborn look of determination rested there instead. “So what’s the plan, dragon boy?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“There we go. That’s the Hiccup I know.” Without warning, she then inched him, hard on the arm.”

“OW!” Hiccup yelled, controlling his voice after he remembered the situation around him. “What was that for?” He whispered.

“That, dragon boy, was for having yet another mental breakdown. And this,” She leaned over and kissed him, re-enacting the scenario which occurred just earlier that day with near perfection. “Is for having a plan. Now go and save your village.”

“Our village.” He smiled at Astrid and the two flew off in the direction of the other dragon riders, ready to defeat the man who had caused more problems in the village than Snotout and the twins combined.

It’s on, Drago, Hiccup thought. It’s on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you are all well. If you are wondering, I have posted this story up until Chapter 17 on another website, so I am spamming chapters out so I am up to date, to not confuse myself. If you use FanFiction.net, it is my preferred website, so reviews can be left there- the account is under the Same username. Anyways, if you only use AO3, hi, and my inbox/comment section is always open! :)))

“Listen up squad!” The dragon riders looked stunned to see Hiccup and Astrid flying towards them, Snotlout especially.

“Hiccup... I... Umm...”

“It’s okay, Snotlout. Well, what you said wasn’t okay,” Snotlout hung his head. “But I forgive you. Because I’m Hiccup, and because I understand that you are worried about everyone down there. I am too. Now, control yourself, and lets kick Drago’s butt!”

“Yeah!” The twins yelled, bashing their heads together. At this point, it wasn’t unusual. More like a regular thing.

“No.” Astrid said, face palming and shaking her head, although smiling slightly.

“Okay... here’s the plan. Mum, Fishlegs, take the east. Snolout, take the west. Ruff, Tuff, man the north. Astrid and I will cover South whilst trying to hold Drago’s attention. Draw the fire away from the village, and attempt to knock the flyers off when the dragons have either used their shot limit, or the cannons are reloading. The A Team will tackle those on the ground. Just, whatever you do, don’t get hit. I can’t lose you,” He looked a Snotlout who had hung his head once more. “Any of you.” He smiled at his cousin, who smiled back, and the riders few off, ready to fight, their dragons grunting and squawking in readiness.

Here we come Drago, Hiccup thought. Time to fight.

...

“Hey you, you overgrown lizards! Come at me!” Snotlout zoomed off in the opposite direction, the Snaptrappers following suit, firing their Methane Mist and Acid. The Viking dodged each one, not very gracefully, mind you.

He was still a tad shaken up from his conversations with Hiccup. I’ll never understand him, he thought, dodging yet more of the three-headed beast’s fire. I say all that stuff to him, and he forgives me, just like that. He shook his head in confusion, and as the dragons finally stopped shooting, he began smacking flyers of of their backs, throwing them into the sea with the Scauldrons, who were either ignoring their calls for help, or swallowing them whole.

...

Fishlegs and Valka were also having rather good luck. As Cloudjumper swooped and swerved, dodging the boiling water blasts from the Scauldrons, Meatlug was using the Gale force Gronckle move to knock the flyers into the sea. Others were falling from the sky across the island, meaning Snotlout was doing not too bad himself.

“Nice going, Fishlegs!” Valka laughed, as yet another one of Drago’s henchmen collapsed into the water below them.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Fishlegs exclaimed, looking rather seedy, which can only be due to all the spinning.

After a couple of minutes, and a large amount of gagging and dizzy spells, the two pushed the very last rider off, and hovered over their end of the island. Almost nothing was firing on the island at this point, and whatever was, Valka and Fishlegs could see the weapons and dragons of the Berkians now firing back.

“We’d better land, see if they need anymore help on the ground.” Valka said.

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

Both of them wanted to comment on how awesome each others skills used were, but kept silent, knowing they would talk later, once everyone was safe.

...

“Boom!” Ruffnut yelled, as they ignited a line of Zippleback gas which was covering the faces of Drago’s followers. For each one they heard ‘plonk’ into the sea, the twins smacked each other on the head, leaving them even dizzier than Fishlegs.

“I can see 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 8... 8 Ruffnuts,” Tuffnut laughed as he clutched his head. “Now 6... now 5... now-“

“We showed them who is boss!” Ruffnut yelled and they punched each other.

If Hiccup were there to see it, he would not have been amused. Not unlike the chicken.

...

“I cannot believe those two mutton heads! Hiccup sighed, as Toothless plasma blasted yet another dragon flyer off of a SnapTrapper. He had taken his eyes off of the battle for two minutes, to notice, across he island from him, Ruff and Tuff smashing their heads against one another.

“Leave it.” Astrid yelled, as she leapt off of Stormfly onto a Scauldrons, drew her axe and sliced the saddle off, letting another flyer be swallowed by the sea. She then hopped back o the Deadly Nadder and flew towards Hiccup, All of the colour had drained from his face.

“Hiccup, what’s wrong?” Astrid murmured, her concern rapidly growing once more.

“Astrid,” Hiccup oozed at her. “Where’s Drago?”

“Right here.” Drago aimed a blast at the two from behind, who dodged with surprising accuracy.

“Get off of my island, Drago!”

“Now, now. No one tells me, Drago Bludvist, what to do. This is my island now, Dragon Conquerer.”

“Berk?” Astrid asked, looking rather amused, which was odd, regarding the situation. “Berk will never be yours. Not whilst we’re still here.”

“Which won’t be for long.” Drago fired at him, as Toothless and Stormfly did the same, their blasts colliding in mid-air, creating a rather large explosion on their end. Once the smoke cleared, Drago was gone.

“Where is he? Ooh when I get my hands on him!” Astrid had never seen Hiccup so angry, so she flew over, grabbed his wrists which were punching the sky, and released his fists.

“We’ll find him. Don’t worry,” She glanced around, before looking back at Hiccup. “Everything will be ok. Now, I vote we land, and re-group whilst we work out a new strategy.” With that, Hiccup nodded, and the two swooped down towards Berk, ready to endure whatever Drago threw at them next.

...

“Is that all you’ve got you sparky lizard!” Spikelout yelled at the last SnapTrapper firing at the great hall- or what was left of it, that was.

In the meantime, Gustav attacked the final Scauldrons before shouting out his catchphrase “Ah Gustav!” Before landing beside Spikelout, Gothi, Fishlegs, Valka, Snotlout, Astrid and Hiccup.

“Is everyone okay?” Hiccup asked, concern in his voice.

“Okay, Boyo? This is the most actin we’ve had since... you know.”

“I do,” Hiccup turned to face the group once more. “I don’t understand why it was so easy to defeat those Flyers. It was as if they waned us to win... anyway, does anyone have any ideas to where Drago could be?”

“Wait, Chief, are you saying we don’t know where Drago is?” Fishlegs asked, worriedly.

“I’m afraid now. And we need to fid him, before he can do anymore damage.”

“Have you checked the cave at Raven’s point? It’s dark and isolated, perfect for a re-grouping.”

“Great idea Astrid! You and Fishlegs, go and check there. Spikelout, Snotlout, cover the island. Make sure there are no more fleets. Gothi, go and tend to the injured. Have their been any deaths so far?”

“Not yet.” Fishlegs translated from the old healer’s scroll.

“Great. Gustav, find Gobber, and take the youths to the whispering death tunnels under the island. Don’t let anyone leave. They will e safe there. That leaves me and the twins to-“ He paused for a moment, and glance around him. “Wait, where are the twins?” Those of which who were around him shrugged or murmured ‘I don’t know’s as Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another.

Suddenly, Ruffnut landed beside them, trembling and crying as she stumbled off of Barf. Astrid, Hiccup and the others raced over to comfort her.

“Ruff, talk to us.” Hiccup said, holding her so she wouldn’t collapse into fits of sobs.

“T...T...T...T...Tuff.” She choked.

“What about Tuff?”

“D...D...Drago,” She said, and hiccup knew exactly what was coming.

“Drago has Tuff.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Let me go!” Tuffnut yelled, yanking on the bars of the cage, similar to what Astrid had done just earlier that day. For the first time in his life, there was no sarcasm in his voice. No fun. No nothing. Just anger and a will to escape. He glanced over at his arm to the large gash, which Drago himself had cut upon his first escape attempt. But he would never stop trying. As he thought back to all the fun and stupidity in his life, from lowing up things to noting everyone, and from bashing his head to spending time with Ruff, it only encouraged the fire inside him saying to do everything in his power to get out of there. To be free again. To have fun again. To be a muttonhead again. To be annoying again. To see his sister again. “Drago! I said, let me go!”

“Well tell me the Dragon Conquerer’s plans!”

“Never!”

“Then face the consequences!” Drago grabbed a spear, but removed the arrowhead, leaving only a rather large stick. Just as Tuff thought it couldn’t do much damage, Drago pushed the spear handle through the bars, and thrust it into the rider’s stomach. Tuff flew into the back wall, and lay crumpled, winded on the cold, stone floor of the cave.

...

“Tuffnut!” Hiccup yelled, as he scoured the ground for any clues for where the dragon rider could be. “Are you sure it was here he fell, Ruff?” Ruffnut nodded. She was still crying, though less so now, as she helped Hiccup and Astrid search the north side of the island for her brother. “Tell me what happened again.”

“Umm...” Ruffnut began. “We had just finished taking down the dragon flyers, and were banging our heads together in celebration,”

“Of course,” Astrid rolled her eyes.

“When one ambushed us from behind. He grabbed Tuff, and whacked him on the head with the flat end of his axe-“

“Hold up,” Astrid pulled Stormfly to a hover, and the others did the same. “He did WHAT to Tuffnut?” Astrid gripped her axe, ready to rage, when Hiccup placed a hand on her arm.

“Now’s not the time. Tuffnut could be hurt.”

“So we need to find him,” Ruff said, sniffing.

“And quick.”

...

“Anything?” Astrid bellowed over to Hiccup, although she already knew the answer was no, as he would have said otherwise.

“Nothing yet. You?”

“Nope.” The two had just sent Ruffnut back to the village to retrieve the other riders, to help make the search quicker.

“Do you think he’s okay, Hiccup?”

“I don’t know.” Hiccup sighed, and pushed Toothless onwards. Outside, he was staying calm, for the others sake, but on the inside, he was panicking like you wouldn’t believe. What if he is hurt? What if they are torturing him? What if he’s... Hiccup shook his head, and ploughed onwards. The ground around him was singed with fire, with parts flooded with the Scauldron’s boiling water. He exhaled loudly as he continued onwards, watching for any signs of movement, and the remains of his village. Suddenly, he fought a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye.

“Astrid!” He called out, catching the attention of the rider. “Over here!” The two zoomed across the land to where the rustle had come from. There, were dragon hunters -all Drago’s supporters- laughing and cracking jokes about what they were going to do to their prisoner.

“When it’s my shift next, I’m going to slam him headfirst into one of the SnapTrappers!”

“Yeah? Well, when I’m on guard duty, I will be using him to help me sharpen my axe. Not by getting him to use a stone, no, but by running it straight across his stomach!” The group burst into hysterics, before the others took a turn.

“It’s sickening,” Astrid said, as she looked over at Hiccup. He wasn’t saying a word, just staring, a frown growing on his face. He watched as one of them changed the subject.

“Did you hear what Drago did to him the other day there?” Hiccup and Astrid leaned in, listening in even further. “He cracked him over the head with an axe, and used a dagger to cut a gash in his arm. Drago said he was going to send a scroll stained in his blood to the chief!”

“What, Hiccup? What would that do?”

“It’ll lead him here- He’s one of his riders, you muttonhead. I think, one of the annoying twins. Left the other one greeting flying back to the village!” Hiccup and Astrid both gasped and looked at one another.

“We need to go and get the others. Now.” Worry was scrawled across both of their faces as they took off into the cloudy blue sky.

...

“Did you find him?” Ruffnut cried as the two landed, just as the others were mounting their own dragons. Belch looked empty without his rider, a was almost as eager as Ruff to find out if he was okay.

“Kind of,” Hiccup looked over at the growing concern on Ruffnut’s face. “Don’t worry.” As the group ascended, Hiccup thought over the words he had just said. Don’t worry. The less she knew, the better- right? On the way to find Tuff, if she was upset and panicking, it would only make things worse, right? But if they arrived and something had happened... no, he thought. Nothing will have happened. Not yet, anyways.

Despite the words spoken to Ruff, the chief thought and fretted over what has, or could happen to his friend.

...

“So, where exactly is it that we’re going?” Snotlout asked, breaking the silence which had developed over the course of the journey.

“The cave at the forest, just off of the North beach.”

“And how exactly do we know he’s there?”

“Because there were men, Drago’s men, laughing ad chatting about his capture, right outside of there.” Astrid said, though not looking anywhere other than the road ahead of her, as she explained the situation, leaving out the gory pars, to Ruffnut’s relief.

“You mean to say that it’s heavily guarded and the whole reason Tuff is in there is to lure you instead?”

“Exactly.” Hiccup sighed, something he had been doing often that past while.

“Hiccup, are you sure this is a good idea?” Valka asked. Although she was, of course, scared for the other riders, her top priority was her son.

“No.” Silence. “There,” Hiccup pointed ahead a few moments later to the cave in which Tuffnut was being held. The riders swooped into a descent, unsure of what to expect next.

Come on, Hiccup, Hiccup thought, gripping Toothless’ saddle even tighter than before. You have a friend to save.


	13. Chapter 13

And there it was. The cave. Dark, eerie, mysterious. Hiccup grabbed a piece of wood, which Toothless promptly lit with a plasma blast.

“Wait here. I’m just going to check the entrance.,” Hiccup said to the other riders as he began to creep into the mouth of the caves. “You too, Bud,” He signalled to Toothless, who was standing to follow. He tried to protest- he hated Hiccup going somewhere alone were he could get hurt. None the less, he sat back down, and watched his rider’s footsteps. All were apprehensive.

“Hiccup!” Astrid yelled, and Hiccup spun around. “Be careful.” He promptly rolled his eyes, but nodded and continued onwards.

It was dark. Even with the light of the torch, the cave was entirely blacked out. Hiccup gripped is dagger even tighter, ready to pull it out if necessary. As he crept onwards, he felt his boots, I mean, boot, begin to feel damp, before completely sodden. He looked down. Below him, the entire ground was flooded in water up to his ankles. So this must lead under the lake where I shot Toothless down. He winced at the memory. He moved his head upwards, and was confused to see the walls tight close to him, unlike the large distance which was there beforehand. Glancing onwards, he noticed that the tunnel gradually gets narrower and narrower until it was almost too tight for Fishlegs to squeeze through. He held his torch up closer to the wall. there, he saw rock, slowly turning into brickwork, which was covered in fresh dampness and water mould. Looks new, Hiccup thought as he ran a hand along it. Slimy. He pulled his hand away to see that it as covered in the green coating. Great, He thought as he dusted some off onto his dragon skin fire suit. He suddenly felt a strong inclination to shout out for his friend, but he knew that doing so would only wreck his cover, and endanger the other riders. He noticed an out of place brick. He reached out to you hit, and as his hand made contact, a spear shot out from the wall, piercing the skin on his palm as it flew past him, impaling the wall behind.

“Drat!” He murmured, as he clutched his hand, cupping it to not let the blood drip. Worriedly, he considered why the guards weren’t at the entrance, or stationed anywhere within. He wants me to come, he thought. Thor, am I that predictable? He sighed and decided now was the time to turn back, get the others, and rescue Tuff from that death trap if a cave.

...

“Hiccup!” Astrid hollered. “What happened?” The group raced over, encircling Hiccup.

“Fishlegs, could I get sone gauge over here?”

“You were gone for ages, son. We thought something might have... what did you do to your hand?”

“The cave,” Hiccup began, ignoring Valka’s question as he wrapped his palm in the bandage he had been given. “It leads underneath the lake at Raven Point. Inside is flooded, booby-trapped and pitch black. Everyone grab. A torch, and lets go. If Tuff’s there-“ He corrected himself when he heard Ruffnut gasp. “When we find Tuff, we don’t know what we will be up against, so be prepared. He began walking. “And,” he turned around. “Stay safe.”

“You too, danger magnet.” Snotlout laughed, but still looked terrified as he gulped, handing a twig to Hookfang to light.

“Alright,” Hiccup said, a tone of determination in his voice. “Let’s find Tuff.”

...

“Ummm... I know you said it was dark and all, but Hiccup, we can barely see!” Fishlegs whined nervously.

“We’re nearing the narrow section,” Hiccup said, as he led the group onwards. Toothless let out a whinge of anxiety, so Hiccup stopped quickly to give him a quick scratch under the chin to reassure him. Suddenly, the path grew thinner, and Hiccup began to feel that the walls were closing in around him. Hm and the other riders squeezed through the gap which was the cave, but as Toothless attempted to shove through, his head got stuck, even though he’d thrust it parallel. He let out a groan of frustration and the other dragons began to yelp, signalling to the riders that they couldn’t go any further.

“I’m sorry, bud. You’re just going to have to wait here.”

“But Hiccup-“ Astrid began.

“Can’t the dragons just blast the gap to make it bigger?”

“No, we can’t risk the cave collapsing on us- especially not if Tuffnut is being led captive further along.” Ruffnut sniffed as she listened to Hiccup’s words. She knew he was right, but previously, she had felt comfort in knowing she had Barf and Belch by her side, if not her brother.

Toothless was not happy. Hiccup ALWAYS got hurt in situations like these. Without fail. This time, he wouldn’t be there to protect him. He’d go into this alone. Toothless wasn’t even sure he’d come out of it again.

“Come on,” Hiccup waved the riders on, before anyone else had a chance to doubt the situation. Hiccup knew the situation was delicate and dangerous, and probably would have been helped with a Nightfury, Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, Gronckle and a Stormcutter By his side. Never the less, he ploughed onwards, only hoping for the best.

...

They had been walking for what felt like centuries, careful to avoid anything which looked even remotely like a trap detonator. Everyone was tired, but didn’t dare stop in case they were too late or encountered something that they weren’t planning on meeting. Hiccup was still confused to why there were no guard in sight. Surely if Drago had Tuff hidden there, he would have protection everywhere? to if it was a trap... Hiccup shivered.

Suddenly, he saw a light not so far ahead of him, along with voices and footsteps headed in the opposite direction. He abruptly signalled for the riders to be quiet, and waved them onwards. He drew inferno, and lit it, passing his torch to Valka as he did so. He noticed in front of them a small stairway, consisting of two or three steps, which he climbed as quiet as you can with a metal leg. The others followed suit. There, was a row of cages, similar to the ones Drago had on his boat, where they found Astrid. If Tuff was going to be anywhere, it would be here.

...

*10 minutes prior*

“Looks like no ones coming for you after all,” Drago sneered, as he watched Tuffnut stare at him angrily, slumped against the back wall.

“You’ll never win this war!” Tuffnut bellowed, using a lot of the very small amount of strength he had. Drago laughed the same laugh he had when Hiccup was blasted by the Alpha’s ice.

“Oh, innocent child, looks like I already have,” He cackled once more, threw a flask of water through the bars, which whacked Tuff on the knee, and sauntered off, signalling for the guards to follow.

What if I never get out of here? Tuffnut thought. What if Drago’s right, and they never come for me? No, surely not. Ruff would never leave me- would she? We always said we would live together, die together, then live on avenging Loki in Valhalla. She wouldn’t leave all that behind- right? Tiredness began to overwhelm his thoughts, as he let his eyelids flutter shut, and let sleep overcome his body.

...

“Tuffnut!” Tuff bolted awake as he heard someone calling his name. He attempted to use his hand to push himself to his feet, but found himself unable to do so, as he groaned slightly, falling back down to the cold, stone floor. “Tuff!”

“Come on, bro, answer me!” It was a female voice this time. After a couple of moments of thinking, he finally recognised it. Ruff. His sister, Ruff.

“Here!” He yelled, as oddly as he could. “I’m over here, Ruff!”

“Tuffnut!” The voice could only have belonged to one person- Hiccup. This was proven correct as he and the other riders ran around the corner, and in front of the cage.

Hiccup signalled for Astrid and Valka to begin picking the lock, as they handed their torches to Fishlegs and Snotlout. Ruffnut was crying with happiness. “Tuff are you okay?” Even as Hiccup asked the question, he knew the answer was no. The blood dripping from his temple and arm proved this.

“I’ve been better,” Tuffnut shrugged, as he used the wall to scramble to his feet and stubble to the bars, where he gripped tight, holding himself upright. “Thank Loki you guys are here. I was beginning to see yaks in my sleep!”

“Still the sense of humour I see,” Astrid rolled her eyes and smiled, even though she knew the joke was terrible and not up to the pranksters usual standards. Ruffnut finally composed herself to run over to the cage. She swiftly punched her brother on the non bleeding arm.

“OW! What was that for?!” Tuff yelped, rubbing his newly-forming bruise.

“Don’t... ever... do... that... to... me... again...” Ruff choked out between sobs as she hugged him as well as possible, through the bars of the cage. He returned it, trying not to wince about the pain in his arm as he did so.

“Almost got it...” Astrid said, as she stuck her tongue out, still fiddling with the lock.

“Where are the guards?” Hiccup asked.

“I... I don’t know,” Tuff stammered. “Where are the dragons?”

“Path was too narrow,” Hiccup replied.

“Ah.”

“We can catch up later. As soon as Astrid picks the lock, get ready to run. We will take you to Gothi as soon as we are back at the village” Or what’s left of it, He thought. Suddenly, the lock popped clean open. “Come on guys, let’s get it of here.” Fishlegs and Snotlout ran into the cage, giving their torches back to the girls as they did so. They scooped their arms under Tuff’s, and part walked part carried him out from behind the bars. The group began to run, but as they did so, they were stopped.

“Not so fast, Dragon Conquerer.” Drago laughed, and his followers each pulled spears and swords on them, surrounding them in a circle of blades.

They were trapped.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hello Hiccup,” Drago jeered as he circled around them, outside of the ring of blades. “Got yourself in a sticky situation, have we?” His followers laughed, as they hardened their stance.

“Let us out of here, Drago!” Hiccup yelled, pulling inferno from where he had stashed it just moments before.

“Now, now, dragon master. You know I can’t do that.” Hiccup rolled his eyes, as he spun around as discreetly as possible, trying to find means of escape. Hunters were everywhere. If you were to try and slip under one’s legs, another would be there waiting for you. The spears were long, and with good enough aim, could impale a dragon, never mind a Viking. Contemplating possible scenarios, he considered fighting. No, he thought. One blow from one of those weapons and we’d all be dead. He mentally sighed, a very Hiccup thing to do, as he came to the conclusion that the only way to free the others would be to do whatever Drago wished. As Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, Drago signalled, and two hunters stepped forward, getting scarily close to Tuff, Fishlegs and Snotlout.

“What are you-“ Snotlout began.

“Move.” One of the hunters butted in, shoving Snotlout to the side.

“Excuse me!” The Viking stormed up to the guard, unarmed. Hiccup winced as he, again, began to analyse the situation. “Who in Loki’s name do you think you-“ Before he could finish, the hunter punched Snotlout across the face, knocking him to the floor, when Valka and Astrid ran over to check he was alright.

“Why would you do that to him!” Astrid whispered furiously at the hunter, and found herself shocked that she was sticking up for, and comforting, Snotlout. The hunter simply laughed and approached Fishlegs.

“You too.”

“I’m not going any-“ The Viking stopped suddenly as he felt himself become winded, and he fell to the ground. Hiccup twisted and turned, trying to make sure all his friends were okay as he tried to come up with something to get them out of there. Something. Anything. But his mind was empty. Suddenly, he turned to see the hunters approach Tuff.

“No! Don’t hurt him!” Ruffnut tried to race forwards towards the hunter, but Valka held her back, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. The hunters cackled, looked at Drago for approval, which they received though a swift nod, and lifted Tuffnut square off his feet and threw him back in the cage. Suddenly all the hunters turned to face the cage, poking their weapons through the cage bars, ready to strike, whilst also leaving a clear path for the others to escape. Hiccup abruptly realised what Drago was trying to do. He hung his head.

“Ha ha! Not as dumb as he looks then!” Drago laughed as he pointed to Hiccup, prompting the other riders to look at their leader.

“Hiccup, what’s wrong?” Astrid said worriedly, placing a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. Fishlegs and Snotlout were back on their feet now, and staring terrified at their friend in front of them.

“Son?” Valka tried to approach, but as she did, Hiccup shrugged Astrid’s hand off, and stepped towards his enemy.

“Shall I explain to them what the plan is then, dragon master?” Hiccup was silent. Drago spun around so everyone could see him in clear eyeshot. “Hiccup here, is one in full awareness of my plan, but I shall explain it anyway,” He looked at Hiccup once more. “This rider here,” He smacked his spear of the bars. “Tuffnut, as you call him, is my prisoner. You take the other riders and escape here, dragon master, it will stay that way. But, if you trade places with him,” The riders gasped. “All your precious friends and family go free.”

Tuffnut knew exactly what Hiccup was going to do, and he couldn't allow it. The chief, sacrificing himself for the village lunatic, who never listened and only ever reeked havoc? No.

“NO, Hiccup!” Tuffnut yelled, moving back further in the cage as his leader approached. “Not for me!”

Hiccup ignored him.

“Let him go,” Hiccup said bluntly, his face emotionless. The other riders were staring, only breaking to look at a different person. Ruffnut was in tears.

“Is that your decision, dragon master?”

“Let him go,” Hiccup simply repeated, a small tone of fear in his voice. His face stayed blank, high was something Astrid wasn’t used to. She knew Hiccup better than anyone, so therefore knew that even though he would hide it, his face is an open book. Yet this time, she couldn’t seem to read him.

Suddenly, the guards whirled around, moving the spears aim from Tuffnut to Hiccup. Drago himself thumped over and unlocked the cage. Tuffnut made no attempt to leave, in fact scurried further into the cage.

“Looks like someone is reluctant to leave,” Drago chuckled menacingly.

“Tuff, you have to listen to me,” Hiccup shouted, jumping so that he could be seen over the array of spears and swords. “Take Ruff and the others and get out of here. You’re weak. You won’t last another day here without Gothi’s help. I‘ll be fine.”

“No!” Tuffnut collapsed into the wall of the cave, though still standing.

“Come on Tuff! Look at the state of you! You need to get help!”

“I won’t let you do this. Not for me.”

“What about Ruff?” He pointed to the girl choking out sobs in the corner, Valka rubbing her back. “Are you just going to leave her?”

“What about Berk? Are you just going to leave it? Your chief now, Hiccup. You can’t do this.”

“Astrid, as my betrothed, can become the Chieftess of Berk, or Snotlout, as my cousin, can become Chief of Berk. It will be fine without me.”

“What about Valka and Astrid? Are you just going to let them suffer as they mourn.”

“No one said anything about dying, Tuff...” Hiccup murmured, although he, and everyone in the room knew it was a possibility. Silence. Finally taking the hint that talking Tuff down would not work, Hiccup turned to Astrid. “Follow the pathway, and get Gothi to tend to Tuff, Snotlout and Fishlegs.”

“But Hiccup-“

“Go. Please.” Astrid didn’t move. Everyone was quiet. Drago was the first to break the eerie silence.

“Enough!” He barked. “Are you going or staying, dragon master?”

“Going” Hiccup said flatly, and the spear immediately turned back on Tuff.

“What?” Drago looked stunned, but not to the extent of the other riders, especially Ruffnut.

“I’m going. Tuff doesn’t want me to stay, and there’s no way to break him up without you killing us all, so I’ll leave.”

“What? So we’re just going to leave him?!” Ruffnut choked.

“Yes.” Hiccup turned on his heel and walked to wards the mouth of the cave. Thump. Clink. Thump. Clink. Thump. Clink. He looked over his shoulder, and noticed the other were following, though reluctantly, Astrid and Snotlout dragging Ruffnut who was in hysterical tears.

“Stay safe, Tuff,” The viking nodded at his chief, who went to leave once more. Then he spun around once more. “And Tuff?”

“Yes?”

“Take care of everyone.”

“What do you-“ Before he could finish, Hiccup bolted forward, yanked open the door, pushed Tuff out, who collapsed into Ruff’s arms, and slammed the cage bars on himself.

“Hiccup, no! What are you doing?” Tuffnut and the others were all calling similar things, Valka and Astrid’s voices shrill with concern.

“I’m sorry,” Hiccup murmured, bowing his head. “You knew I would never leave unless everyone was safe.” With that, the guards began prodding their weapons at the riders, forcing them to disperse. Drago cackled as he locked the cage on Hiccup. The riders protested the entire time they were being banished, until their anxious voices could be heard no more.

“After them!” Drago bellowed at the guards, who nodded and ran off. “As for you, my friend,” His eyes pierced Hiccup. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”


	15. Chapter 15

"Are we seriously just going to leave him?!" Astrid was furious, as she raced out of the cave, her and Valka taking the lead.

"What choice do we have? They outnumber us 3 to 1, and that's those in the cave alone, never mind the others he will have lurking around somewhere. If we go back and try to rescue him, we'll all be killed." Astrid could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"But-"

"It's for the best, Astrid," Valka turned away, and the young Viking noticed tears forming in the woman's eyes.

"It'll be okay, Valka."

"You don't know that!" Valka composed herself. "I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"I know. We all are."

The cave had darkened further now that they didn't have the torches- they were abandoned in their protests against leaving. Astrid wished she had something, anything to light the way. A torch, Inferno, a Dragon... anything. But she didn't. So, they ploughed on, running as fast as they could towards where they could hear the dragons roaring for their return. Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Snotlout were carrying Tuff, and were too focused on getting everyone out to safety.

"I... I can't lose him, Astrid," Valka sighed as she let a tear roll down her cheek. Astrid didn't know how to respond, just nodded in agreement.

Then, came a battle cry, as the Vikings heard hunters bellowing down the tunnel. Astrid spun around, continuing to run, but backwards, as she noticed a sight that was only originally seen in her nightmares. There, were Drago's armada, charging onwards them, with any kind of weapon imaginable.

"RUN!" Astrid barked, as if that wasn't what everyone was already doing. The riders pushed forward, as they felt the tunnel widening once more, and the dragon's calls amplifying in sound. "Let's go!" Before they knew it, there in front of them, were their dragons, looking terrified at the sight of them.

Hookfang was confused as to why his rider had a split lip. Did someone punch him? He roared in fury, but before he could run ahead, Snotlout jumped on his back. Most people thought that the bond between the two was weak, but the pair would die for one another, just the same as any other rider and dragon.

Meatlug immediately noticed something was wrong when Fishlegs approached. Carrying Tuff with one arm, and clutching his stomach with the other, she knew something had gone down. Once he approached, she nuzzled him, and he gave her a quick scratch on her back to reassure her before mounting.

Barf and Belch were freaking out- one rider's cheeks were tearstained and strained, whilst the other was too weak even to walk, with minor injuries left, right and centre. They were ready to rip down the cave and show some revenge, but they knew getting the twins to safety was their top priority. Once the three youths had helped Tuff onto his head, Ruff hopped on too, ready to fly but not with the normal enthusiasm.

Cloudjumper didn't show emotion. He could tell something was up, and knew it was his place to stay strong. For Valka. For the riders. For the dragons. For everyone. He let the woman mount him carefully, before he prepared for take off.

Stormfly didn't understand. On her escape from the death trap which was Drago's new base, Astrid Had run straight past her dragon, completely ignoring her other than a quick 'hello girl.'

Toothless was frantic. Hiccup hadn't come out of the cave. Every one of the other riders looked anxious and desperate to fly away. Just to confirm his suspicions that something had happened, Astrid hopped on his back, prompted him to shoot a plasma blast own the tunnel, to the shock and screams of the army, gave a follow command to her own dragon and flew away, leaving his rider behind. The Nightfury protested and growled as he attempted to turn back, but the girl was stern. The Berkians did have stubbornness issues, after all.

"I know, Toothless. Don't worry, we'll find a way to get him out." But the dragon noticed the uncertainty in his voice, as the group flew towards Berk.

...

"So what now?" Snotlout spoke with a lisp as he temporarily removed the ice from his lip, to Gothi's displeasure. Fishlegs stood, with a light bandage round his stomach, scratching Meatlug, as he searched through the book of dragons.

"SnapTrappers. Attack 10. Speed 4. Armour 4. Heads 4-"

"I meant, how do we save Hiccup."

"That," Fishlegs began, nervously. "I don't know."

"We need to find a way to lure Drago and his men away from Hiccup, so-" Astrid was cut off as she saw Tuffnut leave Gothi's hut, walking on his own once again, his injuries wrapped in gauge. "Tuff! How are you?"

"Injury wise, fine. Mentally..." Ruffnut placed a hand on her brother's back, and the two embraced one another in a tight hug. Tuffnut avoided wincing at the discomfort, as he knew they both needed that.

"It's okay, Tuff, it's not your fault." The riders were silent for a while, and Astrid took the opportunity to look for Valka, who had claimed to need some 'alone time.' Astrid originally protested at the thought, but at the promise of her being careful, and not going after her son, she agreed.

...

"Hey," Astrid said, as she sat down beside the Chief's mother. They were on top of the clip looking out over the docks. "It'll be fi-"

"Look," Valka said simply, pointing towards an empty area of land, just outside the village.

"There's nothing-" Astrid stopped and gasped as she saw hunters. Hundreds of them, circling around an area of land. What was going on? Following the already terrifying situation, Drago walked into the centre, dragging someone behind him by a chain around their neck.

"Is that-"

"HICCUP!" Valka yelled as she raced towards the cliff edge.

...

*One minute prior*

"Let me go, Drago!" Hiccup screamed, as he pulled on the chain choking him. Before he could loosen it even slightly, hunter approached, and gripped his arms, pulling them tight to Hiccup's back, and the chief couldn't help but wince.

"No! You listen to me, Dragon Master!" Drago barked at the man standing chained and unable to escape. "You are my prisoner now, so you listen to me!" He slapped Hiccup square across the jaw, and he collapsed to the ground, panting. "Up," Hiccup scrambled back to his feet. "Now. Let's see what your citizens think about all... this."

"You just gestured to all of me." Drago sneered at Hiccup's quotation of his younger self. Suddenly, he saw all fo Drago's followers form a circle in the clearing, and before he knew it, he was being yanked inside of it himself.

"HICCUP!" He heard his mother yell from the clifftops. He wanted to shout back, but found itself unable to speak due to the tightness of the chain.

"Ha ha. Cat got your tongue?" Hiccup heard one of the inters exclaim as he laughed with those around him.

"Quiet!" Drago yelled, and the men immediately all fell into order. Hiccup looked up to see all of the Berkians and Traders surrounding Valka and Astrid on the cliff edge, the riders in the first row. He mentally sighed once more. Whatever was going to happen next, they would all see it.

"Hello, Berkians and Traders who serve them. Here, I'm sure you all know who I am and who I have captive here," Hiccup could hear Toothless roaring with fury, but he didn't shoot, not wanting to risk hurting his rider. Hiccup hung his head. The villagers who had not yet heard about Hiccup's capture were whispering in shock. Those who were brave enough decided to speak up.

"Let him go!"

"Give us our chief back!" All of these comments were then drowned out by the screams and shouts of the others, each insult thrown worse than the last. Drago didn't even flinch.

"SILENCE!" Drago bellowed and everyone immediately fell quiet, other than Toothless, whom Astrid was attempting to calm down, before he made the situation worse. "Now you will all see what happens when you mess with Drago Bludvist," He drew his sword, and approached Hiccup slowly. The chief scrabbled to get away but knew there was no hope.

"NO!" He heard Astrid scream from above. Hiccup decided to stop fighting it, and stand tall for his tribe, despite how terrified he was inside. Toothless was distraught, but knew the situation was now out of his control. Astrid continued to scream for Hiccup's safety. Valka could barely watch through her tears.

Drago sneered and cackled as he approached Hiccup, amusement in his eyes. He raised his sword high above his head, and Hiccup recoiled.

"NO!" Astrid screamed again but it was no use.

Drago swung, and the blade imbedded itself in Hiccup's stomach.

He fell to the ground, clutching the wound, motionless.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything was dark. Everything was in pain, and Hiccup couldn’t ignore the gaping hole going through his stomach. Agony pierced through his body, perhaps even easier than the blade itself did. He recalled the black spots, which had overtaken his eyesight, leaving him blinded as he lay in the midst of the long, green grass. Things were looking awful, and he knew there wasn’t much hope. Drago aimed to kill, and Hiccup knew there was a high chance his dream would become a reality. Honestly, he was completely unsure to why he could think this straight in the first place. He tried to move, to go and find Astrid, Valka, Toothless and the others, but at even the smallest twinge of a finger, his body screamed in protest. He squeezed his eyes shut, as he felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He listened intently to the noises surrounding him, to take his mind off of everything happening to him in that moment. Screams, shouts and sobs coming from high above him. Cackling laughter coming the enemy. He decided listening wasn’t such a good idea. Despite the complaints from his body, which made him want to scream, he moved his hand over the wound. It was warm, and he noticed just how rapidly the blood was flowing out. Suddenly, he began to feel hazy, and somehow, even in the darkness which was now his sight, he began to feel dizzy and faint, before he let sleep or unconsciousness overcome his body.

...

”NO!” Astrid couldn’t believe her eyes. Hiccup. Her Hiccup. Was just stabbed Stabbed by his worst enemy. Stabbed by the man who killed his father. And for all she knew, could be dead as well. She stopped and stared, as she saw Valka collapse to her knees beside her, in fits of hysterical tears. Gobber came and put a hand round the woman’s shoulder, shocked beyond belief. His student. His chief. His best friend’s son, who he had sworn to protect, lay there, as still as Gobber himself at that moment. He turned to his right, when he heard a small choking noise, and saw Tuffnut crying into his sister’s shoulder. It’s all my fault, the dragon rider thought. If it wasn’t for me, Hiccup wouldn’t have had to give himself up to Drago. If it wasn’t for me, Hiccup wouldn’t be lying there right now. As a matter of fact, it should be me down there. His thoughts only made him cry harder, and Ruff tried her best to comfort him, even though she was hurting for her friend as well. Fishlegs watched the twins embrace, before turning back to where his Best Friend, his leader, his inspiration, lay. He wasn’t a strong viking like the others. He let out a small whimper, and attempted to stay strong, but couldn’t. Before he knew t, he had lost control. Snotlout noticed Fishlegs’s struggle, but couldn’t find a way to help him. He couldn’t even find a way to help himself. He, Snotlout Jorgenson, who was scared of nothing and cried for no one, stood there, a tear rolling down his cheek, shaking out of fear for his cousin. He felt the presence of his father behind him, and whipped around pulling him into a hug. Spikelout was shocked, but didn’t protest, just awkwardly hugged his son back.

“Now do you see,” Drago bellowed up to the crowd of sad and angry Vikings. “This is what happens when you mess with me. The true dragon master,” He kicked Hiccup in the chest, making the already dying boy recoil even further. It took four Berkians to restrain Astrid from jumping off the cliff and slicing Drago up with her axe like an avocado. He laughed as he made his next move.

“I, Drago Bludvist, at the downfall of your chief, declare war on the Berkians,” No one so much as flinched. The one-armed monster turned to his armada before speaking again. “Head to the dragons- we attack Berk tonight. Leave no building un-burned and no man alive.” After a collections of ‘yes sir’s, the army marched out of the clearing, led by Drago, leaving Hiccup alone, bleeding onto the grass. Normally, Drago wouldn’t just announce his plans to the enemy, but h new, with Hiccup lying there, bleeding, they were going to make no attempt to prevent him from taking everything. And he was exactly right.

“Hiccup.” Astrid mounted Toothless, gave Stormfly the follow command, and flew down to where the chief’s body lay, ignoring the already roaring battle taking place bend her. The others followed suit. Astrid pretty much leapt off of the dragon, and knelt down beside her betrothed. The sun was setting now, giving them a clear view of his injury, after Valka moved Hiccup’s hand that was. Astrid gasped as she saw the cavernous hole, ripping through Hiccup’s torso. She swore the sword was in so deep, one ore inch forward, and it would have impaled him until he was like a kebab. Valka gently nudged the boy, to no response. Astrid clasped her hand around his. He was still warm to the touch, which could only be a good thing- right? As soon as Valka had dismounted Cloudjumper, she bolted over, and pressed her ear to Hiccup’s chest, as she had done with Stoick not so long ago. The only difference was, when she lifted her head, she nodded.

Hiccup was alive.


	17. Chapter 17

...But only just. His heartbeat was weak, but there nevertheless. His breathing even more so. Astrid sobbed with joy, and Valka sighed, as she knelt back. Both knew he was alive just now, but in a matter of hours, minutes, seconds, that could all change.

“Hiccup,” Astrid choked. She recalled all the happy memories which she had had with him; Her first flight on Toothless, their first kiss, her betrothal... she clutched the necklace, before continuing. The meeting of Stormfly, and very flight they had together since that day, at daytime, nighttime, sunrise, sunset, whether it was casual or racing. Racing. She recalled the flight she spent with him just a few days ago, on their race to Itchy Armpit. It was one of the best moments of my life, she thought. Then she remembered the odd mid-flight conversation which they shared.

“What I said that day,” She sobbed harder, and the others looked at her comfortingly, yet confused. “It wasn’t nothing. I can’t imagine a world without you in it.”

Then the unexpected happened. Hiccup rolled over slightly to face her, and everyone gasped. Toothless bolted up and started roaring in panic and happiness.

“I... c-c-can’t imagine a world... without you in it e-e-either,” He stuttered, before releasing a large exhale which he hadn’t even realised he was holding. is vision released slightly, so he could make out the outline of her. The pain was overwhelming, and he wanted nothing more than to slip into the world of unconsciousness once more, where there was no soreness. No nausea. No dizziness. No agony... and his body listened.

“Hiccup?” Valka questioned, as her son rolled back onto his back, unmoving. She reached out to touch him, but Toothless jumped in front, and wrapped the boy in his arms, nodded, then roared up towards the village.

The riders looked up through their pools of tears and saw the citizens of Berk battling Drago’s men, and losing. Almost every home was destroyed, and burning buildings was all that was left of their village other than the people, who, at the rate, wouldn’t be there for long.

“We need to fight,” Astrid stood up, wiping her face on her sleeve.

“But... Astrid,” Fishlegs stammered, signalling to the limp body inside the Nightfury’s wings.

“He’s alive, and Toothless is there for now.He kept Hiccup alive after the Red Death, didn’t he?” No one could argue with that. She paused. “It’s what Hiccup would want.”

Valka, the person you would least expect to agree with this plan, walked over, and put a palm on Toothless’ muzzle. “Take care of my son,” She nodded, as the dragon did in return, before mounting Cloudjumper. “Well, what are we waiting for? We have a village to protect.” The other riders finally agreed, and they flew off into the sunset to save everything and everyone they had ever known.

...

It had been an hour, and the battle was still raging on behind them. Toothless sat with Hiccup, now slightly exposed, as he looked at how much blood he had lost. There’s so little hope, he thought, as he gazed up to the village. Their own house was on fire now, the SnapTrappers blasting in every direction possible. The Dragon looked backdown at his rider, and payed him down in the bloodstained grass once more. Shuffling over, he sniffed the injury, and listened to his heartbeat. Fainter than ever. Even fainter than the Red Death. He was beginning to lose hope.

Suddenly, something he never expected to do, happened, and a teardrop rolled off of the Nightfury’s chin, and fell directly into the wound. Toothless jumped to his feet once again, and began roaring for help, but no one could hear over the battle coming from Berk. The dragon was terrified that he had caused his rider more harm. What if he’s in more pain? What if I’ve infected it? What if I-

Hiccup shot upright, coughing up blood beside him.


End file.
